


Spin the Bottle

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dorm Party Shenanigans, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: A night of party games goes off the rails and awakens some unexpected feelings for Logan.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Kudos: 8





	Spin the Bottle

Logan isn’t sure whose idea it was to play Spin The Bottle with a room full of Stuart boys and their friends from Dobry. He definitely isn’t sure who thought it would be a good idea to give the first spin to Derek. But the drink in his hand is his second of the night, so he decides, fuck it, let’s see what happens.

Derek waggles his eyebrows at one of the girls across the circle and spins. She giggles, tucking her hair behind her ear and staring at Derek while the rest of the group watches the bottle. Logan rolls his eyes, sneaking a sip of his drink.

The bottle slows down in front of Logan and he nearly has a heart attack, but it mercifully comes to a rest in front of Julian. Several of the boys wolf-whistle as Derek's eyes widen. Julian looks over with a shit-eating grin.

"Come on, big boy," he croons, eliciting another round of cheers.

Derek sighs and leans in cautiously, but before he can get close Julian lunges at him, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and knocking him to the floor, mouths pressed firmly together. Derek makes a loud noise of disapproval as Julian breaks the kiss with an exaggerated smack. He sits back up, still grinning ear to ear, and reaches for his drink. Derek scowls, making a show of wiping off his mouth as he rejoins the circle.

"Slut," he mutters, and Julian winks, blowing him a kiss.

Logan shakes his head, smiling softly at the pair of them. "It's your turn, Jules," he reminds them. "If you want to go again."

Laughter echoes from all around as Julian extends two fingers, pushing the neck of the bottle gingerly away from him. He grins at the girls across from him as it spins a few times before finally coming to rest on Logan.

Logan's face flushes, and he can't help but notice the way Julian's smile fades just slightly when the bottle lands. He shakes it off, though, meeting Logan's eyes with a winning smile.

"You could take a shot instead, if you're too scared," Julian teases, and Logan rolls his eyes. Never mind that he considered it for a moment.

"Scared of what? You that bad of a kisser?"

"Scared I might ruin you for other men." Logan actually scoffs at that.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Princess."

"Oh my god, get a room."

Logan shoots a glare at the blonde sitting next to Derek. He's not sure who invited her - Thad, maybe - but she's been getting on his nerves.

He turns back to Julian. Best to get it over with.

Bracing himself with one hand behind Julian's back, he ducks down and gives him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

"That doesn't even count!"

The blonde isn't the only one protesting. Several people around the circle boo, and Thad makes an exaggerated thumbs-down motion while sticking his tongue out. Logan feels his face flushing.

"Go again," says Derek, almost looking bored. "Five seconds. At least. I'll count."

"Five seconds?!" Logan shoots him an incredulous look, but Derek just shrugs, a smile creeping onto his face. Logan doesn't like that look.

"C'mon, leave the man alone," Julian says, and he gives Logan a look that says he doesn't want to do this any more than Logan does. But Logan's already been called a buzzkill once tonight, and he's not one to back away from a challenge.

"All right," he says, squaring his shoulders. "Count it."

A couple people in the circle cheer him on, and Julian looks at him sideways before shrugging and turning to face him fully. He sets his jaw, reaches out to cup Julian's chin with one hand, and brings their faces together.

It's...soft, actually, more so than he expected. Julian seems too caught off guard to try to make a joke out of it, so he just goes with it, mouth moving gently against Logan's as their lips meet. Logan's eyes slide shut, and his tongue slips out against Julian's bottom lip. Julian makes a small noise of surprise, but he doesn't pull away.

Logan only stops when he realizes Derek isn't counting.

He pulls back, breath a little ragged, and tries very hard not to notice how red and slick Julian's lips are, or how good he looks like that. Logan clears his throat, glancing over at Derek with one eyebrow raised. Derek just stares, wide-eyed, and the room is deathly silent until he finally says, "That's more like it."

Julian grins, swinging back around to face the center of the circle, and the moment passes. 

Logan takes a swig of his drink. He sneaks a look at Julian, who's laughing at something Thad said like nothing even happened. His lips are still red.

"Your turn, Lo," Derek reminds him, seemingly unfazed by Logan's bewildered look. He tries not to think about that too hard.

"Yeah, okay," he says, clearing his throat and taking one more drink for good measure before spinning the bottle.

—

Several drinks and a few hours later, they've exhausted all possible combinations of kissing in the room (with several boys opting to take a shot rather than do something crazy like lay one on Derek) and have moved on to playing Truth or Dare.

"Ashley," says a very giggly Julian, swaying a little bit as he points to the redhead a few seats over from Logan. Logan smiles lazily, taking a long sip of his drink and watching Julian with interest. "Truth...or dare?"

"Dare," Ashley says like it's a challenge. Julian's grin widens.

"Okay then...Pick a guy to French braid your hair."

Ashley's eyes widen, and a couple of the girls laugh. "What kind of dare is that?" she protests, laughing nervously.

Julian shrugs. "Take it or leave it."

Ashley scans the circle, seemingly evaluating each of the boys for their French-braiding capabilities. Logan sincerely hopes she doesn't mistakenly assume that he'll know how to braid hair because he's gay. That would undoubtedly end in a mess.

Finally, her eyes come back to rest on Julian. "Okay, I pick you then." Julian looks shocked, and she yelps, "You said one of the guys!"

Julian looks like he's about to protest, but he relents. "Fine," he says, and motions for her to come over. She looks all too enthusiastic about being in Julian's lap, and Logan fights back a scowl.

He's surprised to hear her immediately call on him. "Logan," she says, not looking his way as Julian has already started on her hair.

"Uh, truth," Logan mumbles, taking another drink. Julian rolls his eyes.

"Lame," he says, smirking sideways at Logan. Logan makes a face.

"If you had to sleep with a girl, who would you pick?"

Logan sighs. Like he hasn't been asked that one before.

"I wouldn't," he says bluntly. "I don't sleep with girls."

"But if you had to," she presses.

Logan pauses, thinking about it. "Probably a stranger," he says finally. "A prostitute maybe. So it wouldn't be a big deal."

"That's lame," Ashley says, and Logan rolls his eyes. Guess he's back to being the buzzkill.

"Alright, Derek, truth or dare?" Derek is already cozying up to a brunette whose name Logan didn't catch. He looks up in surprise.

"Dare," he says with a grin. "Obviously."

Logan raises one eyebrow. "Send a group text to all of your girlfriends at once."

The smile drops from Derek's face immediately. He doesn't even hesitate before pouring a shot and knocking it back.

"That's what I thought."

The brunette shuffles away from Derek, making a big show of checking her phone. He narrows his eyes at Logan.

"Julian, truth or dare?"

Julian looks up from the braid he's just tied off. "Come on, again?" Derek doesn't take his eyes off Logan, so Julian sighs and replies, "Dare."

"Give Logan a lap dance."

Julian freezes, and Ashley twists around to look at Logan with a wide grin.

"Oh man, yes."

Logan shakes his head. "For fuck's sake, Derek."

Julian, on the other hand, looks like he just saw a ghost.

"Should I pour you a shot as well?" Derek says with a smirk, but Julian comes to his senses, nudging Ashley to get off his lap.

"Okay, fine," he says snippily, and Logan swallows hard. He takes advantage of the fact that neither of them are looking at him to slug back the rest of his drink.

Julian gets to his feet, and someone else brings over a chair that Logan belatedly realizes is supposed to be for him. Excited chatter fills the room as everyone settles in to watch the show. More than one person has a cameraphone at the ready, and Logan prays this won't end up on social media tomorrow.

"You want to pick the music, D?" Julian taunts, stretching out his legs and flexing his hips. One of the girls whoops. Logan just stares.

"Of course," Derek says, and a few keystrokes later he pulls up a YouTube video that Logan probably should have seen coming.

_I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off  
_

Several groans echo from around the room amid a chorus of raucous laughter. Logan settles back in the chair, doing his best to act natural.

Julian fixes Logan with a sly grin and starts swaying his hips experimentally to the music. Another one of the girls whoops. Logan feels like burying his face in his lap.

_If you're horny  
Let's do it  
Ride it  
My pony  
My saddle's  
Waiting  
Come and  
Jump on it  
_

Taking every opportunity to be as dramatic as possible, Julian sashays over to Logan's chair, planting one foot on either side and hovering just slightly over Logan's lap. He grinds his hips in midair, one arm raised over his head. Logan swallows hard and looks straight up at the ceiling, trying to look like he's mildly annoyed rather than absolutely mortified and a little bit turned on.

Julian isn't having any of it, though, grabbing Logan's shoulders with both hands and leaning over him in an attempt to force him to make eye contact. He gives in, glaring at Julian with a carefully measured expression and hoping he won't notice how flushed Logan's cheeks are right now. He doesn't seem to be that lucky.

Julian grins, fully seated in Logan's lap by now and still rolling his hips to the music. Logan wishes he'd stand back up, break the contact between them so he can't feel how tight Julian's pants are, or that his wandering mind wouldn’t be imagining what he'd feel like without them. Julian doesn't seem to notice Logan's internal struggle. He keeps dancing, still with that devious smirk on his face, and Logan has half a mind to just grab him and kiss it off of him.

But that would be fucked up, and a horrible idea, especially with so many people watching them.

They've already crossed that line once tonight.

He sneaks a wary glance at the crowd over Julian's shoulder, their faces a mixture of shock and amusement, with at least one of the girls looking like she's enjoying this way too much. Thad looks like he's about to rupture something from holding back laughter, and Derek just looks ecstatic, as if this was so much better than whatever he was expecting. Yeah, okay, Logan thinks. You win, you got your revenge.

Julian's still staring at him, and as much as he'd resisted looking at first, Logan now finds that he can't look away. There's an intensity in Julian's eyes that he hadn't noticed, and while he first assumed that Julian was just going along with this for fun, he starts to wonder if maybe he's actually enjoying this. He thinks back to earlier, to the unexpected feeling of Julian’s lips on his. That hadn't felt like a joke either.

Before the song is completely finished, one of the other boys turns to Derek and says something like, "Damn, don't torture the poor guy." Julian snickers at this, and Logan doesn't even try to hide his scowl.

"Enjoying yourself, Lo?" Julian whispers directly in his ear before pulling back, dialing back the theatrics as the song comes to an end.

"You wish," Logan shoots back, still refusing to give in even though it's fairly obvious at this point.

Julian stands up with a final flourish, and the circle of onlookers erupt in a round of applause. Logan gives them a halfhearted smile, quickly moving the chair back out of the way and returning to his spot on the floor. Derek puts his phone away and immediately joins in on the applause.

"Well done," he drawls, and Julian shoots him a wink. He flops back down on the floor and reaches straight for his drink, taking a long sip. He looks around the circle, no doubt choosing his next target, and for a moment Logan almost expects to be picked again.

"Bailey," Julian says, drawing everyone's attention to the boy who's been very quiet throughout all of this. "Truth or dare?"

—

Logan knows it's a bad idea. He should definitely at least wait until tomorrow, after they've both sobered up and he's had some time to think about all this, but he's had quite a few drinks and his judgment isn't exactly ideal under normal circumstances, plus he's never been very good at denying himself anything he wants.

And god, he wants.

Julian finally taps out for the night after most of the girls and a few of the guys have gone home. Derek had struck out with the brunette after Logan's attempted dare, and he'd left sulking once the party games had died down to idle chatter. Julian stuck around, though, as per usual. Logan had managed to keep himself engaged by striking up a conversation with a few underclassmen, but now Julian is leaving, and he seizes his chance.

"I think I'm gonna head out too," he announces, and Julian gives him a look that isn't exactly suspicious but is definitely close. He waits, though, standing by the door until Logan maneuvers his way out, only swaying a little as he regains his footing.

They step out to the hallway in silence, and Logan realizes he isn't sure what to say. But thankfully, Julian beats him to it.

"Hey, so I didn't mean to torture you or anything," he says, bumping his shoulder lightly against Logan’s. He sounds like he's joking, continuing to poke fun at Logan, but the fact that he's saying it at all implies he's worried Logan would be mad.

And he is, sort of. But only if Julian doesn't plan to do anything about it.

Julian probably expects him to roll his eyes, to reply with a quip about how he's overestimated his own sex appeal or something like that. But he doesn't. Instead, he stops in the middle of the hallway and turns to face Julian.

"What the hell was that?"

Okay, Logan hadn't exactly intended that to come off as so confrontational, but he's still a little drunk.

Julian blinks. "I'm...sorry?"

"No, I'm...look, you're drunk, I'm drunk, okay, fine, but...that kinda felt like you were trying to seduce me."

He just stares. This isn't going how Logan intended it at all.

"You...kissed me,” he adds lamely.

"We were playing Spin The Bottle, Logan," Julian says slowly. He sounds defensive, and Logan considers for a moment that he might have read the situation wrong. But he'd felt that, that kiss, and it didn't feel like a spin-the-bottle kiss. And that certainly hadn't been a truth-or-dare lap dance.

"But you didn't kiss Derek like that."

Julian sighs, running his hand through his hair and looking away. No, wait. This is all wrong.

"You're drunk," Julian says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "You need to go to sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep," Logan protests. "I want to kiss you."

Julian's smile drops. He stares, openmouthed, frozen as he finally realizes what Logan is getting at.

"You--" he says, and his face softens. "Oh."

Their eyes meet, and Logan sees it again, that intensity he'd caught a flicker of during the lap dance. He sees something else, too - something that looks a little bit like hope.

He doesn't have time to dwell on it, because before he's had a chance to act consciously he's lunging toward Julian, cupping the back of his head with one hand and kissing him deeply.

It feels, strangely, a lot like the last one, only a little more heated seeing as they're alone. This time, when Logan runs his tongue over Julian's bottom lip, Julian responds eagerly, lips parting against Logan's with a small moan.

He's not sure how long they stay like that, mouths moving together in a feverish rhythm, but when they do finally break apart Logan is all but gasping for breath.

"Wow," is all he can say, and Julian laughs, a breathless, elated sound.

"Should we..." he says, glancing up at Logan as if for permission.

He wants to. God, he wants to drag Julian upstairs and throw him down on his bed, reenacting all the dirty thoughts that crept into his mind unbidden while Julian was in his lap. He wants to let loose and find out exactly what Julian likes, what Logan can do to him to bring back that look in his eyes or make him moan like that again.

Now that they've crossed that line, there's nothing stopping him - he can have everything he wants, all of Julian, that beautiful body all his for the taking.

But that's all fantasy, and this is reality.

And the reality is that they're drunk, and this is probably a mistake.

"We...should go to sleep," he says finally, taking a reluctant step back and letting his hand drop. Julian's face falls, but he understands. He'd been the one to say it in the first place, after all.

"Well, goodnight then," he says with a tight smile, and starts to walk away.

"Wait," Logan says, and when Julian hesitates for a moment he's almost afraid he won't turn around.

But he does, and he looks at Logan expectantly.

"I...could take a rain check." Julian frowns, and Logan clears his throat. "Tomorrow night. After dinner. If...if you still want to."

Julian stares blankly for a moment, but finally, he laughs. "Yeah, okay." He nods, and Logan hopes he's right in assuming that smile is genuine. "If you still want to."

Logan gives him a little wave, and he laughs again, shaking his head as he walks off. Logan smiles, letting himself sneak a glance at Julian's ass before he turns the corner and disappears. His hand drops to his side, and he sighs.

Tomorrow night.

If he still wants to.

He thinks back to their kiss just now, to the way Julian had looked at him right after.

Yeah, he's pretty sure he'll still want to.


End file.
